villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Cutler Beckett
Lord Cutler Beckett is the primary antagonist of the third Pirates of the Caribbean film, ''At World's End. ''A ruthless and cold-blooded businessman, Beckett usually achieves his goals via manipulation and cunning rather than brute force. He is a major player in the live action storyline of the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Cutler Beckett was born to a poor family in Liverpool, raised by deadbeat, poor parents in ghastly living conditions. When a crew of pirates arrivedat their town one day, Cutler's life changed forever when the pirates arrived at his front door demanding money. The pirates claimed that unless a large sum was given to them, they'd burn the Beckett house down. Unable to scrounge up a decent amount, Cutler's father filled the rest of the debt by giving the pirates his own son. The young Cutler was forced screaming onto the crew of Long John Silver and his monstrous, puppet like crew. Cutler spent his days scrubbing the wooden, splintery follrs and filling mugs of ale for abusive pirates. His only food was the scraps from the end of the day. Malnourished and miserable after a year of this servitude, Cutler was desperate to escape. When the ship's navigator announced they were aaproaching European seas, Cutler took a chance and threw himself off the ship and into the water. Using the strength he could muster, he swam until he found himself blessed to be washed up on English shores. This experience made Cutler cold and ruthless, making him perfect for the world of buisness. Cutler enrolled in school where he rose in the ranks and attained a job as a buisness man. Cutler's emotionless manner allowed him to make moves no other could, allowing him to rise quickly in power. Before long he was among the top members of the East India Trading Company. When the position of head governor opened up, an election was required to select the one that would take it. Cutler applied, of course, and stopped at nothing to win. Running a platform with a promise to end Piracy, a pracice he was traumatized and disgusted by, Cutler was a controversial leader to say the least. Cutler resorted to political mud slinging to win, paying the shyster head of the Daily Mirror Newspaper, Sidney Glass, to post exposes towards Cutler's opponent. Cutler paid every source he could to forward his victory, and he attaine it. After a particularly brutal race, Lord Cutler Beckett, was honored as the new head governor. Leading a war againist piracy, Beckett was soon knighted and given another position of power in Port Royal. Cutler thrived on the power, and happily accepted it. In his new home, a criminal was brought before him for stealing. After a moment, Cutler ealized he was laying eyes on his father for the first time in three decades. Cutler, being the high rank he was, was asked to give an opinion on the criminal's fat eand what it should be. Cutler signed his name towards hanging the thief, as was done a week later. It was just good buisnes. Forming an Alliance Beckett, realizing he will need more than privateer guns to win the war, holds a meeting with Cardinal Richelieu and the Sheriff of Nottingham. The three plot to swing the war in their advantage. Beckett consolidates his power by hiring the hunter, Van Pelt, to eliminate some members of another live-action alliance: the Sanderson Sisters. Though Van Pelt fails in his mission, Beckett continues forward with his plans, unfazed. Betrayed Unfortunately for Beckett, the Sheriff ends up betraying his alliance and defecting to Bavmorda's faction. Near simultaneously, Maxim Horvath approaches Beckett, asking for military assistance in a campaign against Bavmorda. In light of the Sheriff's defection, Beckett gives Horvath a light unit to help his attack. Chief among these assets is Beckett's right-hand man, Mercer. Category:Disney Villains Category:Lord Cutler Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Lord Culter Beckett's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Live-action villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Lord Culter Beckett's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pages with Origins